


Under The Wing Of Safety

by BlueDiamondStar



Category: White Collar
Genre: Art, Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, White Collar Reverse Big Bang, Whump, dragon!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They kept walking, like, forever.<br/>And it was getting dark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Wing Of Safety

**Title:** Under The Wing Of Safety  
 **Artist:** Nioell  
 **Author:** [](http://marissaangell.livejournal.com/profile)**marissaangell**  
 **Word Count:** ~8500  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Neal Caffrey, Peter Burke, Elizabeth Burke, Matthew Keller, mentions of others  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** nothing too graphic, just some whump  
 **Spoilers:** none that I know of  
 **Summary:** "They kept walking, like, forever.  
And it was getting dark..."  
Who knew the day could turn so bad...

Obviously not Peter nor Neal. But it's just a beginning.  
Revelations and discoveries, some trouble and comfort.  
Just a regular day for White Collar Division.

 

  
**Artwork Preview**  
  
 **Post:**

[here](http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/359/7/6/under_my_wing_by_nioell-d6zctzo.png)

*****wcwc***wcwc*****

  
_They kept walking, like, forever._

_And it was getting dark._

 

 

 

*******

 It had started with a case and long drive to upstate New York. Neal had been particularly excited to get out of city for a bit. Well, no wonder. After being cooped up in his room for about a week and half before another week at desk was rather crabby thing for the consultant. Neal wasn't one to sit and type while day passed. No, he needed to be on the move and kept busy before he got bored.

But being sick for that long had made the young man cranky and often sad or restless.

So Peter did some talking and convincing to have Neal with him away to city and office for that long. And he had his anklet put on roaming ,which meant he didn't have radius but Marshals, and whoever else monitored the anklet data, could see his signal.

At least Neal it made feel better. After all who knew what could happen that far away from city buzz. Besides, if the owner of stolen art turned out suspect indeed he could always cut it and try Morse, he had a suspicion Peter had made Jones or Diana keep an eye on his anklet data.

But nevertheless Neal was happy to get out of the office and into fresh air. Even if it was somewhere with woods and no skyscrapers, or fancy restaurants and museums. Neal enjoyed less fancy nature just as well and hadn't been always the city boy. But Peter didn't know and the ex-conman decided to let it be. For now.

The meeting went well. During their five hour drive Neal had provided enough ideas and possibilities about mysterious diamonds and sculptures that had gone missing along some less famous Degas. The owner had been strict about all being authentic and that even diamonds were real and in fact rare.

And finally gathering all the information, more photos and descriptions from the eager man, which either had lied about something or had someone buying the pieces under a deadline (Neal wasn't sure which hunch was the right one after such vibes and suspicion he got off the guy), they were back in car and on the way back to city.

Although they'd left early and didn't spend more than two hours interviewing it was getting dark. For some reason it made Peter uneasy. Yes, there was a bit of storm predicted but when he checked this morning it was only a drizzle somewhere relatively far on the other side and not sooner than another day away, silly weather people and their ever changing prognosis- Peter had decided.

But now he could also sense Neal's uneasiness.

"What's up, Neal?" He asked as if nothing was nagging at his gut.

"Oh, nothing, Peter. Just thinking over the case." Neal shrugged and kept on staring out of the window. Peter could tell something was obviously bothering Neal, but maybe he couldn't just explain to Peter, so he let it be.

El's making dinner tonight. You're invited." Peter said after a moment. "She has some of that stuff you like." He added.

Neal finally looked at Peter with a smile that barely reached his eyes but this time Peter ignored it, still swatting at his own unexplainable feeling.

"I can't wait already. Besides, I'm hungry." The CI said, looking out at approaching dusk with a frown. "And a bit thirsty too." He added.

Peter could only agree. He was hungry too, but not that much, the sandwich before driving out and hearty breakfast of El's event leftovers had done good to maintain fullness of his stomach. He couldn't say same for Neal who looked like he hadn't eaten for a good deal of time. He'd been sick, yes. But even a week later of normal routine the boy looked several pounds in debt and still counting. Although he looked so much better already.

"Well, I'm sure somewhere has to be gas station with shop. Just be patient there for a while." Peter told, putting some radio station that had some old songs. And Neal even didn't comment on that, even more, he didn't try to change it. It caused Peter frown a bit. And once again he had to swat at his urge to poke Neal about why he was acting so strange, albeit he himself felt odd.

It happened about half an hour later.

The road was suddenly looking too abandoned, and even if before it had been not much livelier then at least by now there had to have been some other cars passing. But so far none. It definitely seemed suspicious but neither man wanted to say.

Yet it became too weird even for Peter.

"Neal?" He said, looking into side mirror and noticing empty road and increasing hints of fog rising up from the meadows surrounding the highway.

Neal looked up from his phone where he'd been engrossed, "What, Peter? Got lost?" His question innocent but teasing at the same time. They'd once argued about how much the Taurus could do until it was too late. Well, right now GPS was supposed to cooperate and show the way like it had been the past several hours. Only it wasn't.

"No, Neal, I'm not. Just wanted to ask your opinion about the lack of other cars." Peter was Inwardly growling at himself for such a stupid question, because Neal would start teasing him until New York and most definitely El would hear all of it.

But Peter didn't know that actually Neal long ago noticed. On they way to art owner, who still possessed many other valuable art pieces and only few reproductions which just as well could've been forgeries, there had lots of cars passing or heading along. It was one of highways that led out of state to Boston. But having absolutely no accompanying cars was too weird, and it even wasn't that late.

"I'm sure everybody just decided to skip this highway, Peter." He said, trying to sound disinterested.

However, soon enough he couldn't pass the creeping feeling.

"El probably would tell you how silly you are." Neal said, although it sounded weird to himself, "Maybe you should check the weather forecast to know it's not that storm turning around and making people stay inside?" Which was lame reason even if true.

"Nay, probably some pile up somewhere and they just can't get through." Peter chuckled and switched the station to something else, football, and Neal just frowned.

Quite frankly, he wasn't sure. Usually at least one way there would be cars, and if there had been some police activity somewhere Peter's police radio would caught on it. Or not yet. City was too far, and state troopers usually had different frequency than city cops. No, it was something else. And Neal started to feel rather uneasy.

"Um.. did you check the GPS?" He asked and suddenly sounded scared to himself.

"Yes, I did. Before we took off. I set the same route and even saw map to compare. We're heading right." Peter explained. Although now he started to have doubts about not missing something. Maybe he'd turned down the wrong way somewhere.

"I don't know Peter. Maybe you turned wrong? I don't think this is the same highway we came." Neal, as usual, basically read Peter's thoughts. "How about calling someone like Jones and ask to see my anklet? I'm sure its GPS is way better than your Taurus'." Neal, his smart alec CI, once again had nailed his trail of thoughts.

However, Neal himself felt like they had somehow gotten lost and now, when he was thinking about it, the uneasy feeling rose. Especially when suddenly the scenery behind the car's window had turned from vast meadows to looming woods.

But before he could talk Peter interrupted, "Neal, I don't think calling Jones to track your signal is a good idea. Besides I have no reception." He pointed out. And then Neal looked at his phone. It too was not receiving signal.

"Damn." He simply said. For a while, as they drove on, no one spoke. Neal stared out of window at the passing scenery of dark trees now covering both sides of the road.

But, before he could even manage another thought to turn into a sentence, the car shuddered and sputtered. Then it coughed and sneezed. And to the both passengers silent fear it started to smoke and for the last time it flinched.

"Great. Now what?" Neal asked first. It was slowly getting dark, with the wood even faster, they had no reception and now there was a broke down car as well.

"Walk?" Peter shrugged. It seemed the logical option because somewhere had to be reception so he could call in. And staying on the roadside all night wasn't the most pleasurable thought.

"Are you kidding me? You really suggest we walk? Are you crazy?" Neal so didn't like the idea of walking through the creepy looking woods when it was obviously setting in for the night in hopes to find something they might not see until New York.

"What do you suggest? Sitting here for days until someone decides to pass? You saw all those invisible cars passing us, right?" Peter said frustrated.

"Okay, Mr. Boy Scout, we'll walk. I hope you have something like crackers and water around. Maybe a blanket too." Neal was almost throwing a hissy fit. But he wasn't a kid anymore and deep down he knew Peter was right. Somewhere had to be signal and sometimes in the woods were cabins. So, in general, Neal, although doubtful, agreed fo Peter and decided it was their best shot.

Peter, meanwhile, had fished out a bottle of water and an emergency blanket from the trunk.

"So this is all I have. Hope the storm will keep away." Peter looked up at the sky. It was around 5pm now and the early September air was not yet too cool. The day had been fairly warm and the sun had made sure upon dark it'll stay warm longer.

"You Really got yourself equipped, agent Burke." Neal chuckled. He grabbed the water and took a sip. He had started to feel bit thirsty again.

"Okay. Let's go. I'll just leave this in the front window in case there happen another car." He said and quickly leaned inside to put a note he wrote while Neal was busy whining on the dash. It was big enough to be seen so he hoped, if someone passed they'd see. "Okay, sport, let's get this going." He slapped an arm over Neal's shoulders earning a glare from the younger man.

 

 

 

*******

 They kept walking, like, forever. And it was really getting darker by every passing minute. Or at least Neal felt like it. He was fairly sure Peter wasn't that much aware of the surroundings.

But it was Peter, he always "cowboyed up" whenever it was or was not appropriate (from Neal's point of view).

But now they were walking for what felt like hours. It was getting hard for Neal. After being sick there still was some persistent weakness that appeared only when he went on without resting for too long. And now it was way too long...

"You okay, Neal?" Peter's voice wafted through his conscience.

"I'm okay." Standard Caffrey answer to everything. Only he wasn't really. He was tired. His legs ached, back was stiff and lungs were starting to seriously considering to call in a trial. But he kept pretending it was okay, after all they still were far from civilization.

"I really think you should stop it. Like you don't know I can see you're not alright." Peter, as usually, was the voice of conscience and whatnot. To which Neal only rolled his eyes.

But the agent knew his CI too good to see how Neal felt actually.

It had been a case that had started out fairly simple, cut and dry financial scam and few bond forgeries. Only towards the end somebody found out Neal wasn't one who he was posing to be. There the fairly simple case dropped a crease and became something entirely different. And ended with Neal being sent for a dive in an old pool. Unfortunately for Neal it didn't end just there. Not only he inhaled enough water to earn light pneumonia but also hit his head against something or other. Luckily nothing was too bad. Doctors caught infection fast enough to neutralize soon enough and concussion also avoided too much trouble. Generally Neal fared rather well giving the situation.

And soon enough got impatient and restless for home stay.

"Peter?" Neal's voice suddenly penetrated his thoughts and he turned to the younger man.

"Yes, Neal?" He prompted.

"Can we rest for a bit?" the tone was sounding somehow off.

"Okay." Still bit worried he moved towards the blue eyed man and looked into those crystalline orbs. It was too obvious for Peter that Neal was exhausted. He'd been tired when they arrived to interview that guy, but of course the master of deflecfion had chased his attention away. Next time he saw a glimpse of it was when they get back into car. Another moment he'd noticed Neal's tiredness.

Right now it seemed like Neal had exhausted his majority of energy and wasn't even trying to keep to any pretense. It was too of a moot point now.

"How are you feeling, Neal? But I want to hear an honest answer." Peter finally demanded to know, but still gently enough.

They were sitting on a fallen log, next to a pine tree. It was a beautiful tree, low hanging branches and thick pine coverage. Neal was sitting against its trunk, feeling the roughness of the creases and bumps of where it had come off the surface.

"Really I'm just tired a bit. My feet hurts. And I believe my anklet has chaffed my skin off. And besides some added stiffness of my back I'm feeling fine. Stop worrying about me, worry about reception we're trying to find." Neal finished and turned his face away, with closed eyes.

Peter just sat there. "Okay, Neal. Rest. I'll walk around for a bit to see if signal doesn't magically appears." He told and dropped the blanket next to Neal and took a sip of water before he wandered off to inspect what was on the other side of the small lift of the ground behind several trees couple feet away.

 

 

 

*******

For his own wonder Neal suddenly woke up abruptly to a strange feeling. His skin was literally crawling.

Immediately he looked around only to be met by almost complete darkness. A sliver of moonlight came through some trees. There was almost palpable silence.

Strange, how he always believed woods are technically crawling with life no matter what hour of the day it was. And he knew from television that there's always an owl to hear during night...

_Night..._

It only then occurred to the confused man that he was alone. Peter wasn't there. Just the water and blanket he'd left.

_Where was Peter?_

Panic exploded in Neal's chest.

How much he had slept? Was it night already? Why it was so silent?

Question after question panicky circled his mind, like whirlpool of frozen snowflakes.

_Where was the agent?_

Neal take a glance at his phone. The clock showed 9pm. Where all that time had left? El was going to be worried.

Dinner. They had dinner?

Neal wasn't usually one for panic. But this time something was seriously poking his gut. The odd feeling from before even more fierce than earlier.

Something was seriously off, the hair on his body stood on their ends..

"Hello Caffrey." Suddenly the voice from grave spoke. A voice Neal hoped to never hear again. However, he was.

"Keller? How..?" His confusion was hitting him harder, affecting his skills.

"What? Didn't expect me to join your little camp party, eh?" The menacing tone made chills run over his back like waves of that dark water he once nearly drowned during a heist.

"We didn't invite you." He replied with as much as sarcasm he could muster.

"Oh, well, Caffrey. You know I like parties, where you are." The evil glint in his eyes made Neal's skin crawl. He watched the criminal moving about and when he wasn't facing Neal tried to see where Peter might be.

But no luck. It was too dark already. And he could barely see anything aside Keller.

"Ah. I see. You're missing your handler. Where is agent Burke, huh?" Keller was playing once again. Neal knew. But he tries not to show too much, although it just as well might be a rather moot point by now. After all Keller knew Neal well enough.

"What did you do?" The consultant asked in what was supposed to be an angry voice. He could barely suppress the waver.

"Ain't do nothin'. Bit fun maybe. Maybe not." Keller laughed.

Neal's blood was turning cold one moment, hot another. "What did you do to him? Where is he?" He demanded.

Keller just smirked. "Aww isn't that cute? The little thief asking to know about his leash holder. Who'd thought this is what the great Neal Caffrey would be like." Keller's laughter rang in Neal's ears. He was getting angry more than scared.

"What did you do?" Neal made anger stabilize his voice and consume his fears. No more tremor. He stood up and walked close to his old enemy. "Where is Peter?" He growled in Keller's face.

This obviously surprised the criminal a bit. But the smirk didn't leave. "I see you're getting too emotional. I could show you but then it would ruin your image of him a bit. And I'd like to have some time with you first." And with that Keller punched Neal hard.

Neal felt the air being pushed out of his lungs as the punch landed on his chest. But it didn't stop there. With another evil laugh another punch hit Neal in approximately same region, and before he got to recover another hit him on the side of his head, easily knocking him to the ground.

While he gasped for air Keller laughed. Suddenly he felt him grabbing fistful of hair as Keller lifted Neal's head up.

"I knew you haven't changed. You never do. The same coward as you were. And as weak too. But you cost me too much, I don't like that. You don't know what can I do now."

Neal shuddered at the tone in the voice. The hidden promise of revenge. He knew this time he won't get out that smoothly anymore.

He felt his head colliding with ground and stars danced in his vision.

Where was Peter? What Keller had done?

Questions had swirled in his head like a hive of bees.

But not long to find out because suddenly something happened. Something Neal couldn't find belief. Although it suddenly explained all.

Inhuman roar filled the air. The weird sound, as if something huge flapped its wings, joined and when he finally got up to see he couldn't believe his own eyes.

Keller, or was it him, stood there not human anymore, but a dark colored dragon! Neal gasped. But before he could move it charged at him.

Flash of hot pain seared through Neal as the dragon slashed its paw at Neal. It hit him hard in chest and pain made Neal's vision blur a bit.

And once again, before Neal had time to recover, he felt something change.

Big dragon's paw had him in hold and they were up in the air, flying now.

He could see the dark greyish, or maybe greenish, hue of the dragon- Keller- as they moved away. But Neal still was worried about Peter, his friend. And gathering his slowly fading energy he made to scream his name with all he got.. "PEEEEEETEEEEEERRR!!!"

But obviously dragons could understand humans because the grip tightened painfully and hard. The air was once again squeezed out of his small body.

For a while he could only hear his own blood singing in his ears... but then...

"NEEEAAAL!!!"

The most beautiful sound..

Before there suddenly was another dragon. This one was beautiful. Brown with golden. And before he realized... "Peter?" whisper broke from his mouth. But the other dragon (Peter?) heard it, and then world whirled around Neal... and with a loud and hard thud everything turned black and disappeared...

 

 

 

*******

_He was following a strikingly blue butterfly. It kept evading every time Neal felt like getting it. He had no idea where had it come from aside of what he suspected- huge sunflower in the middle of a meadow._

_So, what? It was a nice butterfly, beautiful one and really lively. Like Neal himself. Only he started to wonder why he was chasing the butterfly. At least weather was nice..._

**"Neal..!"**

_Something was calling his name from far away.. wait, he could actually hear his name being called._

_That was weird, the consultant pondered._

**"Neal!"**

_Again and bit stronger this time._

_Who could it be?_

_Butterfly forgotten, the young man walked over to the waterfall. It looked fabulous. The water cascading down the cliff, sparkling in the sun.._

_A beautiful tropical bird crossed his line of vision and he stalked it to a beautiful cliff, covered in blue forget-me-nots. There were more birds like one he'd followed. And they were... singing. Like recounting some tune that seemed vaguely familiar._

**"Neal!"**

_Again the voice. This time he could recognize it._

**_"Peter..."_ ** _Neal whispered, waterfall and birds forgotten. Where was he? He could hear Peter repeating his name like from somewhere far away, but it was getting closer. With each time sounding more present._

_But where was Neal? He looked around to notice the little, beautiful world turning grey and darker. The sun fading and dark clouds creeping up. He closed his eyes..._

**_"Neal? You hear me? Please open your eyes."_ **

 

 

_And he did..._

Pain swallowed him up, like a fierce fireball and clawed at his lungs first.. then squeezing his head in tight grip.

Something touched his shoulder and he heard voice in his head..

"Neal, buddy. Calm down and just breathe. It's gonna be okay." Peter's voice. It was his voice again. And Neal obeyed it automatically. His breathing eased a bit and once the initial shock of pain dissipated he could start feeling the world around and sense a presence. Although he knew Peter was there (how else he could hear the man?), something felt odd about it...

Something touched his shoulder and suddenly he realized he lacked his suit jacket and tie, his waistcoat was gone too. And the hat.

He looked down at himself and noticed the three bloody lines on his chest, over somehow still pretty white shirt.

And then he noticed the cave. It wasn't too dark inside because from somewhere deeper inside a soft yellow glow emitted, and the moonlight from the entering of the cave was shining directly inside, indicating it must be above tree level.

He frowned, confusion setting in.

"Peter?" Neal asked out loud.

"It's okay Neal." Peter's voice all of a sudden sounded in his head, which was unnervingly weird. And to answer his unspoken question something touched the side of young man's head.

He turned to see what really didn't look like Peter at all. Until it clicked with a comforting clarity.

"Peter? You're a dragon." It came out less of a question than simple statement. "Why didn't you tell?" Neal asked, looking into the same warm, brown eyes that radiated so much of Peter's being.

"I wasn't sure myself, didn't want to make early assumptions." This time he'd expected the voice he trusted like a lifeline sound in his head.

He had heard those of taking dragon form can contact to their loved ones through thoughts and emotions. So this way he could always hear Peter and maybe he could think of a question to check if it worked both ways.

"I was afraid." He thought.

"I know, kid." And Neal just knew it did work both ways. Which was good because talking was starting to get harder.

"Does El know?" It suddenly occurred to Neal that El should know something like this about her husband because they had no secrets. And it seemed rather hard to hide something like this.

"Yes. I've told her about the possible mutation. My parents were shape shifters too. Logically I get to be one too. Besides I was tested."

It sounded so Peter. Neal could only grasp at it so far.

Of course, he knew some people happen to be shape shifters, some wasn't meant to. He was in the latter category. Which tend to feel strange given Neal's fantastic heists. Some of his past jobs were too wild for him possibly being regular human.

Although sometimes he wished he could change into something (maybe not exactly a huge dragon, it could get things harder). Small enough to hide and sneak in unnoticed while being able to steal things.

It was clear. Things may change now that Peter's form is discovered. He's a dragon shapeshifter, and quite good looking one at that, and Neal was fairly sure bureau would look at this new fact differently.

Suddenly he was afraid. Afraid that now they might take Peter away and send him back. Neal was afraid going back. It'd be a sure death sentence and Neal didn't want to die anymore.

There had been a period when he wanted to join Kate, there had been a moment when Neal had wanted to just release the world from his person so nobody else had to get hurt because of him, and had there been bursts of the same wish so he didn't need to see someone else hurting while he was powerless to help. Those had been the darkest moments, but he'd gotten through it. Not without a help. At first Mozzie, then Kate, then Peter and El with June at times. Even Diana and Jones at some moments had been there for Neal.

"Hey, Neal. Stop thinking all those thoughts. It's all gonna be alright. The bureau knows, of course. And they won't send you back because I'm something more enhanced than some of others. Neal, you don't need to worry. I'll be with you. I won't leave you alone. You're my friend. My family." Peter's soothing voice brought warmth to Neal's heart and eased his worries.

He coughed suddenly, his breath not going in as smooth as it used to. And it hitched again once he was able to breathe again.

His head felt like somebody had crashed it through couple trees. He made to rub his forehead only to be interrupted by a fierce ache. He looked at his palm after feeling something wet. Blood. There was probably some scrape on his forehead.

His arm dropped onto his chest. Another ache woke. This one hurt more. He looked down at the still bleeding gashes Keller's nails had left.

They were still seeping some blood, not much, but still.

But the pain radiated from inside. Probably some bruised ribs from the evil monster (not man, Keller wasn't man anymore in Neal's eyes) equally evil paws. Well, his human form knew how to throw a punch, especially with paintings and scepters, and no wonder the dragon form had very angry paws too.

"Hey, you still holding on?" Peter asked in Neal's head.

"M'okay." Neal squeezed a mumble through his lips. The pain came in waves and he really didn't feel good.

Peter nudged Neal with his nose. He couldn't do much. Keller had disappeared but he couldn't be sure if he wouldn't come back. Of course, he made sure the criminal had enough time to get the hell away. But knowing how much he liked to revenge Peter had to stay in dragon form just in case. Neal was injured and needed help. But they had to wait until daylight because Keller obviously couldn't come out dressed as a dragon in plain daylight. That would ruin certain mystery about him and probably some trust from his allies who all happened to be normal (at least those accounted for).

And it was better for Neal too. The kid was scared and in pain, he didn't need to add darkness to his stress. Besides he preferred light too, someone might actually see them and that'd get the attention Neal needed.

He looked down at the sleeping man laid against his side. He sitting upright, leaned against Peter's side with one leg curled under the stretched out other one. His arms now limp, one by his side, other in his lap. The usually sparkling man with crystalline blue eyes that tend to have a lively glint about them now looked terrible. He was pale, blood smeared on his forehead and three lines on his chest still gleaned in the glow of fire he'd made after getting Neal in safety.

He could almost feel the pain his friend was feeling but was unable to take it away. All he could do was offer some support and comfort by curling around the fragile body and guard.

He was too big to put a hand around the young man's shoulders. But he was able to place his tail around Neal's body and place his big head next to Neal's side or even slightly on his shoulder.

But still, it felt so natural, so... right. Something warm was welling up inside Peter, some emotion. Not that he could explain. But somehow he really felt like he was loving this sometimes reckless, often silly but above all vulnerable, emotional man who's been part of Peter's life for so long it felt natural.

He really needed to get them home. The agent needed his wife to talk about all these suddenly new feelings he could no longer deny...

 

 

 

*******

When he next was aware of the world around him it was early morning. The fireplace was still sporting some glowing coals and the cave now looked less spooky because the streak of sunrise light was peeking in. He still felt like ran over by a freight train. But at least he was warmer than before.

Neal felt something move beside. A gentle touch of a dragon's muzzle. Neal smiled.

"You're doing better?" Peter the dragon asked.

"Mmm... yeah. A bit." Neal yawned and stretched out his leg, noticing the protective stance Peter had. It made him feel warm inside.

"I did what I could to make you warm. You had a bit of fever but it passed somehow. We should start get going but before I wanted to get some water and more of those wonderful weeds." The agent explained. As a dragon he knew how to find the right weeds for various purposes. It was a thing from his mother. Dragons, as it was known, were rather mysterious creatures with lots of interesting secrets.

"Wow. It almost feels like you're a magician now." Neal said with a smile.

"Yeah, something like that, buddy." He replied with a strange fondness he felt about this incredibly wonderful young man.

He'd need to slap himself. Never before such thoughts or feelings had creeped to him. What was happening now? Why all of a sudden he was feeling so fond of Neal? Almost as if he was in love...

A coughing pained moan from Neal brought Peter out of his humanly musings and he immediately rushed, instinctively, to gather some water and the curing weed. For some reason his dragon form really knew how to take care. El will be delighted to know he wasn't a lost cause. Whenever somebody would need his bedside manners they just needed to call for Peter The Dragon. The thought was so hilarious he nearly broke out in laughter, well, not really, of course. Dragons couldn't laugh, he just could do it inwardly. And since Neal obviously had connection he'd be the one to hear.

So all he could do was "cowboying up" some and do what was needed to get done.

After explaining Neal his plan he gathered the bits of clothes Neal had lost during the Keller attack that Peter had found fast and covered his friend. Neal was fast asleep once again.

It took him about five minutes to get all the stuff together and grab some extra wood. And it somehow looked like Keller had indeed gone away. At least his scent wasn't there anymore and what he knew from it the feeling he'd been feeling the day before also was gone. Obvious dragon forms could sense each other and even tell from these sensations about other's intentions.

Peter quickly gathered the needed weed and managed to collect water in the bottle he'd found. It was the same one they took from car before getting stuck in the woods. Luckily it'd survived the Keller mess.

He returned to the cave and stopped to watch Neal's sleeping form a bit. The kid was out like a light and looked so young. He couldn't deny the warm feeling he felt for this extraordinary man who'd managed to make their lives impossible without him...

Neal felt something stroking his hair. It was what he became aware of after unexpectedly falling asleep. He'd been intent on waiting for Peter's return and only then planned to consider falling asleep.

So much for the planning.

He felt warm, and something warm was swelling inside his chest like a bubble of happiness. He was absently wondering whether those who had a connection with dragon forms felt the same. He should ask El. Although, they were married and probably felt the same things.

But slowly Neal was getting confused because he was fairly sure he'd seen a dream sometime during his long night's sleep. Not sure, but something definitely was nagging at him.

But before he could analyze it further the stroking turned into nudging.

"Neal. You gotta drink a bit. And chew on the weed." Peter's voice (and at that Neal's eyes popped open at record speed) sounded different.

"Y-you are back." Came out slightly unsure. Because he was back to Peter form, the same Neal was used to see every day.

"Well, I decided to try. Keller seems gone and I assumed it's safe enough. Besides I need you to chew on these while I get to process your injuries with these." He showed two different weeds. "I can't do your wounds with dragon paws."

It made sense, yeah, Neal nodded and took the offered chunk.

It looked rather non-edible to him, but he did stuff it in his mouth and started to chew.

"Just don't swallow them, only get the juice out and swallow that." Peter instructed.

Neal did as told and spat out once the juice was out and swallowed that. He gladly flushed the taste with water.

Weed wasn't tasty at all.

Meanwhile, the agent had prepared a compress of the both weeds, the chewed one too.

"Okay. Lie down. I need to see the wounds." He said and Neal did as told. Which was unusual actually. The CI rarely did what was told to him.

But Neal gladly obeyed. The pain was manageable only if he didn't move and breathe. And he needed both.

He watched Peter as he opened his shirt and gently pulled up the undershirt. It was slightly stuck so he used water to free the fabric from Neal's skin.

Then he took a good look at the three gashes.

They looked slightly infected, but just slightly. Still oozing a small amount of liquid that wasn't blood anymore, or a tiny bit of blood now.

To Neal it looked nasty enough, but the con kept watching, unable to turn away from the sight. It was so new to him he just needed to see this part of the new Peter.

But Peter himself kept concentrating on what he was doing.

The gashes were deep. Obviously Keller had long nails. And rather sharp ones.

He'd shed his tie long ago and also sacrificed his undershirt so, after finishing applying the weed on wounds he made a bandage out of the shirt and tie. He placed the folded undershirt onto the wounds and tied it all with his tie together. Once he was done with that he inspected the bloody smear on Neal's forehead.

It was a smaller gash so he just washed it with water and bandaged with his friend's tie.

Then he looked at the kid. To say that Neal looked good would be a lie. He looked rather bad. Pale, tired, slightly flushed and so unusually vulnerable. A sight Peter hoped to not see. But he saw.

"Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" He asked albeit question seemed really dumb. Wasn't the answer obvious?

"Better." Came the reply. Neal was surprised to hear his voice so weak. He was aiming for more stronger sounding one.

"That's good." Peter patted the younger man's shoulder gently. "You should rest for a bit. We need to get going soon."

"Mhm.." Neal made a sound. For some reason the exhaustion was already pulling him back into lala land. But before that he used the moment of closeness with Peter to cling to him and not caring about it. The agent was warm (that was a first because Neal was slightly cold) and Neal really wanted some comforting cuddling. That way he also felt safer and better.

Peter was caught by surprise that Neal suddenly was basically hugging Peter in a sleepy hug and totally cuddled beside him. It was a new to him, to see Neal like this. But he didn't mind. Not at all. It pretty much made him feel more warmer inside and stirred something else. What that was, even an FBI agent couldn't tell for sure.

 

 

 

*******

 

It was sudden and unexpected. Like a flash.

"Hey, hey." Voice, not in his head anymore, was calling at him. It had a pair of hands too.

"Mhpff.." Neal mumbled. Actually he was trying for something more decipherable. But for some weird reason his tongue wasn't able to follow his brain. Although his brain wasn't really that much better...

"Come on kiddo. Wake up. You need to drink." The voice that made Neal feel so safe kept nudging.

"Mmh'P'tr..." came out another mumble. But Neal didn't care anymore. He just snuggled closer and tried to get back sleep.

Only he wasn't allowed quite yet. The water was offered to his lips and it was by pure instinct rather that anything else.

Peter smiled at his friend as he was slowly, bit by bit, sipping the water. Just licking it more than anything, actually.

Nonetheless it made Peter happy. He'd felt slightly worried that Neal wasn't really waking up. At least there was some progress now.

_But not for too long..._

Sudden noise outside made Peter perk up and concentrate his hearing towards the sound. And then he just knew it. The feeling was back. That same prickly sensation that signaled about Keller all day long. If was back.

He gently pushed fast asleep conman away and get to the side of the cave. Peeking out he could see the other man poking about.

Obviously looking for something on the ground.

But one thing was clear- Peter won't let Keller get to them again. He'll fight to protect Neal.

"Keller. Did you lose something?" He asked with unheard power in his voice. And yes, if he was 'normal' then most likely he'd drawn his gun and waited out or called out to "freeze". But that was 'Peter the regular human', now this was much cooler Peter- Peter the dragon. This Peter wasn't afraid of standing against criminal, against murderer. And in this world he was the only one that could protect Neal, his closest friend aside El. The man he tried to save from himself and people alike, from people like Keller, and from unnecessary temptations.

He was currently Neal's only hope. And Peter was completely sure that Keller has had come to kill Neal. He wasn't particularly happy about it (because Neal, with some right motivation, could help Keller get some treasure), but since Neal was now turned to 'FBI lapdog' and 'snitch on call' Keller had no other option.

And of course, the agent knew all that. He was convinced that Keller had this planned ever since their last meeting, and again, it was Neal's fault and only Neal's. So if the bad guy can't get one to cooperate he just gets rid of that to save himself from trouble.

That's how it happened in the criminal world.

Only Neal somehow got this idea that some baddies were like him and Mozzie. Well... this wasn't the case.

"Well, well, well, agent Burke himself. I cannot say I'm glad to see you, that would be lie, and I don't like lie to you."

Peter was already feeling his blood boil at the sound of Matthew Keller's voice alone. "I'm sure you'd handle that just fine anyway." Peter said and moved closer.

"So, Burke. What do you think we're going to do about it, huh?" The smirk was just enough to draw Peter closer to brink. But he continued, "What? You want to save that kid, huh? Wanna make him good and straight?"

Peter was gritting his teeth. "Actually, I wouldn't mind to arrest you on the spot. Unfortunately we both know you won't go along that one. So I was more thinking of putting end to this in a fairer way, whatcha think?"

Peter knew it was lame, but couldn't care less. He had to end it and get Neal back to safety.

"I see, Burke. You've always been a fair man. Too sad, you'd be a great con too. If you weren't FBI." Keller did enjoy this, obviously. Too much even.

"I know that. It helps actually. To catch guys like you." He delivered his response line, waiting for something to snap. He needed Keller changing first.

"Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah. You know that guys like me are actually smart. We don't let ourselves be caught that easily. But you get points for trying." And Keller laughed, Peter's hair on his skin standing.

"We'll see about that." He said and waited.

Watching it was like in movies. The guy was still smirking evilly before saying, "You're right, we'll see." before changing into dragon's gear. And with that Peter too, changed to his dragon form.

That part happened fast and nothing much was there to see. But it wasn't the important thing here, what was important was the man's safety in the cave.

He saw Keller attacking with flames first and masterfully avoided being hit by it. On his way up he managed to put in his tail action and it succeeded in a gash across the ugly dragon's face.

Neal didn't know what woke him up. All he was aware of was the emptiness he felt.

Like no presence was there with him in the cave.

He was still in his pants and shirt with jacket draped over his shaking shoulders. There still was pain.

But now there also were other sounds. His heart jumped in his throat suddenly.

"Peter..." he whispered. Then he heard more than saw the flash of flames and the gut churning sound of something hitting flesh and cutting if open.

His heart nearly stopped beating.

"Peter.." he whispered the name again, feeling afraid about his friend. The friend he had started feeling something more towards. He couldn't explain what it was, but to him it was enough to feel terrified about Peter's safety.

So Neal, being Neal, crawled to the exit of the cave. It was slow and painful process because pain was getting worse and he also felt some weakness.

Coming to the outside as close as he could the young man curled up against rock wall and wrapped the jacket tighter around his shoulders.

_Now he could see..._

And the sight was both scary and beautiful. Two dragons in midst of a fight. Like in fairy tales he had been read in his most youngest days. Only this was real. And one dragon was fighting to save him. It was too much of an emotion in his current state and as much as a conman he was the lone tear did escape, leaving a silver trail along his cheek.

He watched the fight. The two dragons delivering rather beautiful scene of flames being thrown at each other and gracious flying in the air around each other.

From ground it looked like choreographed dance. But inside he knew it was far from it.

"Hold on Peter." Was all Neal could say, in a whisper again, before he lost the fight with exhaustion.

 

 

 

*******

_He was chasing a beautiful blue bird across the meadow. It was really beautiful. Grass was in a very lively green tone, and rather soft. Sky was crystal clear and so blue it was hard to look away. Sun shone so happily it made him smile._

_But the bird was the most beautiful ever. Dark blue mixed with light blue and black streaks. It sang some incredibly beautiful melody and Neal kept running after it._

_Suddenly there was another voice, female this time, calling his name. To which he only grinned at and went on with bird chasing._

_Finally tired he plopped down on the soft grass and let the sun take over with the warmth..._

**"Neal?"** _The voice spoke again. And Neal felt the bird taking a spot on his chest. And sun felt so good on his skin. Almost falling asleep Neal felt something touch his cheek and he smiled._

_Suddenly his eyes popped open. White light blinded Neal momentarily. And his senses suddenly came to life._

**"Neal, sweetie, you're okay. It's okay now."** _El's voice cooed softly and for the first time realization hit. He wasn't dreaming. The cave actually happened._

**_Peter!_ **

_The beeping got louder and Neal looked around. Of course, monitors. He was in a hospital. So the Keller happened. The darned bastard actually beat him and then turned into a dragon and beat him some more. But Peter saved him._

**_The cave..._ **

 

 

 

*******

"I'm not sure how to explain it all."

"Oh, hon. I know you can do it."

"But he was in danger. Almost died. I barely saved him."

"Hon. But you did that. And Neal's gonna be fine. Stop worrying so much."

"He'll want to hear the full story."

"Oh, we have all the time for that."

"That we do."

 

 

 

*******

"Okay. Tell me. What did I miss?" Neal asked as Peter steered him inside the house.

"Nothing much. Mostly how we found you two." El giggled, earning a glare from Peter and raised eyebrows from Neal. "What? You were so cute. All cozy." She grinned.

"Peter? What happened?" Neal sounded slightly panicky. His memories were fairly vague and confused. Everything was foggy and despite hours of sleep nothing appeared from the jumbled mess. "I remember only butterfly and bird."

"What butterfly and bird?" Peter asked, frowning. Neal wasn't making any sense.

"Hon, he was dreaming. I told you already." El appeared with a plate of cookies and tray of hot chocolates.

"Oh. Right. Yeah." Peter nearly facepalmed himself. During his hazy hospital stay Neal had couple weird dreamy episodes. Nurse had said for a concussed and dehydrated patients with minor blood loss it can happen. Throw in Neal's incredible imagination and you'll get handful.

"Hello? I'm still here." Neal made a protest. People seemed to do this a lot.

"We know darling." El smiled and stroked Neal's hair as she sat beside the blue eyed man who was now sporting a white, squared gauze taped to his forehead. Underneath the clothes were a serious bandage for his chest wounds.

"Then please do tell." He was pleading.

"The most important thing is that we found you both. Alive." She put her arm around Neal's shoulder and squeezed him closer.

"Oh, Neal. She just wants to have fun. After such embarrassment we'd be under her spell." Peter said. Neal gave him a look.

"Peter? What exactly happened to make El tramp down to a woods and find us? What am I missing here?" Neal was really getting worked up. Pain flared up from his busted ribs and wounds. He must've winced probably because suddenly Peter was giving him pills and El handed the water.

And it truly felt so right. Like it was meant to be exactly that way.

"I have pictures to prove that." She suddenly said.

"To prove what exactly?" Neal and Peter asked in unison.

El smirked. "That you two have a lot to talk about. But I'm sure you'll finally come to that." She winked and disappeared. Both men were left with their jaw hanging.

What actually had happened was something for Peter to tell Neal, at least the part before he'd fallen asleep in his dragon form with Neal propped up against his side once again.

But for El to secretly be happy about was the sight of seeing them both that way.

She had gotten really worried when neither Peter nor Neal had returned home. After some hours past their time and still no news she had called to office where Jones told they were supposed to be back several hours ago. It had made El seriously worried. She knew about their upstate journey and looked forward to see whether her husband had talked to Neal about his feelings.

El had noticed it sometime prior. How much Peter had gotten worried about his friend. How he'd spoken his name during some dreams.

And really, how hard was not to notice how his eyes always sparkled when Neal made his sudden morning appearances (not that they weren't shining before, just this was different shine... Neal's shine).

And sure, Neal did too. His signs were less subtle, in a way.

An extra touch here and there, smile and wink, and of course- in various places left origami figures.

And El just knew it. And she liked it. It was just so cute.

So when she had first stumbled upon the cave she could barely restrained herself from rushing over. Instead she had taken several photos of the two men she loved deeply cuddled together. And what was especially cute was how Peter, still dragon, had protectively wrapped himself around Neal's prone figure.

She probably felt ready to melt on spot.

Well, it didn't mattered much, not anymore. Now all she cared about was that they both were back home and safe. The rest will be another day's worry.

 

***** _FIN_ _***_**


End file.
